


Tarantism

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Melancholy, Multi, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: An unknown feeling of loneliness begins to build up inside you, and you find solace by dancing with the Askran prince.





	Tarantism

The sky never seemed plain in the world of Zenith. As you sat on the soft grass, you tilted your neck towards the heavens, eyeing the abundance of shining stars overwhelming your visual. They blanketed the clear night sky, their twinkling mocking you as your eyes followed their trail.

A soft evening breeze tickled your skin, making you shiver under your signature cloak. Normally, this breeze would not bother you in the slightest, but tonight you felt weak. An emptiness devoured your heart, making you feel frigid.

It started off with a small and negligible pain in your chest during the morning. You shrugged it off and claimed that you were merely sleep deprived, after all, the job of chief tactician comes with a few sacrifices. So, you went on with your day, fully expecting the pain to wash away. However, as the day went by, that pain began to grow, practically suffocating you -- even as you surround yourself with fellow allies. To your dismay, a bath in the soft and tranquil waters also failed to quell that despicable feeling growing inside you.

You eventually succumbed to this unwarranted melancholy, skipping dinner and retiring to your private quarters rather early. You did not care what the heroes thought of this as you ignored their greetings and inquiries on your way to your room. Instead, you huffed and shut your door, burying your face on a plush pillow to drown out any sorrows.

As the night passed by, your restless tossing and turning only made you feel more awake, and you stopped trying to sleep. By the time you had dropped the idea, it was already midnight. The moon rose high in the sky, bringing its little dazzling stars to dance. As a desperate last hope, you opted to go out for an evening walk, unable to vanquish the loneliness that consumed you.

Here you sat, gazing at the stars with some sense of longing, but not quite understanding where this drowning sensation came from. Your body began to tremble as you felt yourself losing to the emptiness consuming your, making your chest ache in agony. Finally giving in to defeat, you pulled your legs close and buried your face behind your knees.

“Kiran?” A gentle voice calls, and turn around. You crane your head upwards, spotting Alfonse walking towards you. He was not wearing his usual outfit, as he adorned the regular blue buttoned shirt he wore under his armor with a pair of white pants.

You gave him a forced smile when he approached and sat down next to you. “Ah. Hello, Alfonse! What are you doing here?”

He does not return the smile and instead frowns as he looks right through your facade. However, his tone is not hostile or accusatory as he speaks; it is calm and fretting. “I came to check up on you. Is everything alright? Some of the heroes told me you looked rather upset today.”

You hugged your legs close, scrambling for an answer. Any excuse would do, but as you continue to convolute a plan, you realize that nothing can get past the crown prince. He knows you too well at this point, so you wonder if it is even worth trying to make something up. Your train of thought is interrupted as you feel the prince gingerly squeeze your shoulder. His eyes shine against the night sky, making his visage even more charming.

“Kiran,” His voice conveyed nothing but compassion as he spoke. “I know you carry a heavy burden. I understand if you do not wish to talk about it, but please, if you need to, you know that I am always here to listen.”

You visibly swallow to fight the sob that is trapped in your throat, and you fear that it may jump out if you speak. His tender reassurance only makes you feel guiltier, for you are not even sure why this feeling arose. Instead, you give him a small nod, allowing a smile to pull on your lips, although subtle.

The prince sits at arm’s length, hesitant on whether to come closer, but he receives his answer nonverbally as you pat the ground beside you expectedly. He wastes no time in coming closer, your hips touching in an innocent intimacy you both adored. You lean your head on his shoulder and gaze upon the sky. Your chest still ached inside.

Even with Alfonse’s company, the feeling of sorrow still burns inside you, and your mind begins to panic as it wonders why not even your beloved prince can ease your pain. You attempt to organize your thoughts when a stray suggestion intrudes your mind that causes you to stop. You do not want to sit still and let this crushing feeling consume you. You want to stand; you want to move -- with Alfonse. You wish to move in tandem with the prince, following his steps as he leads you around aimlessly in the grassy meadow, with only the stars and moon as your audience.

“Alfonse.” Your voice calls out meekly for the prince, looking up at him with those shining eyes of yours.

“Yes?”

“Will you…” The words fall short as your lips quiver with the unknown fear and loneliness. “Will you dance with me? Please?”

Alfonse looks down with a frown at first, worried as to why you were so hesitant, but when you asked for a simple request, his smile reappears. “Of course.” He slowly pushes himself up and lends out a hand for you to grab. “Shall we?”

You take his hand, relishing in the familiar contact that you have yearned for. He guides you, placing your left arm on his shoulder and holding your right hand tenderly. You feel his hand slide down your hip, his gaze never leaving your eyes -- you can feel the love and adoration he has for you.

Without a word, he begins to take his first steps, not needing the assistance of music to guide him. You follow suite, your legs syncing in perfect rhythm to the prince’s. The two of you glide across the velvet ground, your footwork practically silent. There is no sound save for the soft rustling of the grass beneath you; the fireflies illuminate your surroundings, providing stage lights for your private performance.

You take it all in, and at that moment, you can feel the cold melancholy dissipate, leaving a colorful warmth that brings you back to life. Your steps are in sync with the prince, who seems to be blissfully sailing across your impromptu stage. You silently wished that this moment would last forever. You took it all in -- his loving gaze, his secure embrace protecting you from harm, the leisurely movement that ease your anxieties… it was breathtaking.

The moment had to end -- you knew, but what you were not expecting was for the prince to lead you into a delicate twirl and bring you back much closer than before. You felt your breath mix with his before the feeling of soft lips pressing against yours occurred. You reached out, threading one hand through his scalp while the other pressed itself onto the small of his back. The two of you were engrossed in the kiss, as it lasted quite a while. Finally, the both of you pulled away. All you could do was press your forehead onto to his as you let out a soft and pleased hum.

“Thank you.” You whispered, so quiet that only he could hear. His smile is as radiant as ever as his hands fall and grab hold of yours.

“Anything for you, my love.” His words make your heart skip a beat, and you feel the heat of a blush on your cheeks. Your reaction did not go unnoticed by the prince, and he fails to suppress the prideful chuckle. “Do my words truly affect you that much?” He teased.

You sneak a quick kiss. “Only because you mean so much to me! The emptiness is gone now. But...” You avert your gaze as you suddenly feel shy for asking yet another selfish request. “...would it be alright if I spent the night with you? I don’t want this moment to end so soon.”

Witnessing his confident tactician act so shy makes the prince melts over how adorable your demeanor is. “I would be glad to be with you tonight.” He whispers. Without missing a beat, he lifts you off your feet. A small squeak escapes your lips followed by giggling as you lean your head against his chest, feeling overjoyed by his devotion for you.

“I truly am lucky to have you in my life, Alfonse.”

“It is I who is thankful for having such a wonderful partner like you, Kiran.”

You allow yourself to relax as he carries you back to his room. The hollow feeling in your chest is no longer there, instead, you feel yourself filled with positive emotions and pure love for your precious prince.


End file.
